Remember Me Part Two
by krazyboutkingdomhearts
Summary: Terra lost his memory and Aqua is trying to do everything to get it back, because she misses her boyfriend.


Remember Me- Part 2

Ch 1: Square 1

"Terra..." Aqua mumbled in her sleep. "Ahh!" She stood up out of her bed. "It was only a dream... Thank goodness." She got ready to leave. Her house. "Hmm, Terra didn't knock on the door like he usually did." She sighed. "This really happened... But I will help him remember, one way or another."

Aqua walked to his house and knocked on the door. "It's Aqua." He opened the door. "Hey..." He scratched his head. "What are you doing here?" "I'm going to help you with your training today." "Training?" "Get your shoes and let's go."

They went to a field where it was big empty, and perfect for training. "Why are we here?" He asked out if curiosity. "I'm going to teach you how to fight." 'It's funny... Terra was the first one who taught me how to fight... Now the roles are switched...' "Fight? Why?" "You will see soon. Now, first you have to learn how to summon your Keyblade." "Keyblade?" "Your weapon." "Oh, right..." Aqua demonstrated. "See easy." Then Terra tried, but it didn't work. "I can't get it..." He said frustrated. "Here, let me help." Aqua came up behind Terra and took his hand. "Just a little flick of the wrist." Then Terra tried, finally he managed to summon his Ends Of The Earth. "I did it!" He cheered! "Good, now fighting." Aqua went through all the basic steps that Master Eraqus had taught her. "Wow she's a good fighter." Terra said to himself, then mimicked her moves. "You're a fast learner, let's see if you can beat me." "Challenge accepted." Aqua saw that he was going back to his old self. Both of them fighting reminded her of the time they faced off the other day. But she couldn't go easy on him, he had to learn the hard way. But to her surprise he was coming back stronger, and he won. "You're a really good fighter Aqua." She missed his smart remarks. "You're a really fast learner Terra, you should have no problems." Then he helped her up. "Ummm..." She blushed. "You want to go get something to eat?" "Yeah I'm starving, lead the way."

Ch 2: Something About Her

Aqua and Terra went to the dining hall and to their surprise saw Ven sitting down. "I saved you guys a seat." He smiled. "Thanks Ven." Aqua said. "Yeah, thank you." Terra added. They all ate then Ven and Aqua walked Terra back to his house. "So umm Ven, what's your relation to me exactly?" "Me, you and Aqua are all friends." "That's explains a lot." He smiled. "How's the old memory now?" Ven asked. "Actually I did remember something earlier..." "What!" Aqua and Ven both spoke at the same time. "When Aqua and I were training, I remembered a teacher or something... And he taught me how to fight. What was his name now..." "Do you mean-" Ven started to say. "Let him think!" Aqua butted in. "Eraqus!" "That's the first thing you remembered Terra!" Aqua congratulated him. "If he can remember him then he will me and Ven in no time."

Later that evening, Aqua and Ventus were taking turns taking care of Terra. Ventus was already home, so it was Aqua's turn. Aqua was in his living room watching tv and Terra came out and joined her. "You know you don't have to stay here." "It's okay. I kind of miss it..." She said to herself. "Hey, why don't we do something?" Terra said. "Let's go to the beach, I want a rematch." "Okay, I wouldn't mind beating you again anyway." "Hey!" She shoved him. "That sounds like something the old you would say." "I am the old me. I just forget everything..." "Let's go, then I'll show you my moves."

As Aqua and Terra got down to the beach a group of heartless surrounded them. "Heartless!" Aqua yelled. "Do you remember how to fight?" Terra summoned his Keyblade then took a wide swing at them. "Yup!" One by one they started killing the heartless. Unfortunately, one snuck up on Terra and swiped at his arm. "Ow!" "Are you okay?" Aqua asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, keep fighting!" A few moments later they had fought the last of them and were alone once again. "Oh my gosh Terra!" Aqua looked over a little startled. "What?" "Your arm! It's bleeding!" "Oh, so it is..." "Here let me help." She walked over and placed her hands on his rather muscular arm and casted Cura. "Now, how does that feel?" "Better... Thanks Aqua." They both made eye contact. 'She does have really beautiful eyes.' Terra thought. 'No. How can you fall for a person you just met...' 'The sun makes him look so good from this angle...' Aqua thought. 'Is this awkward? I hope I didn't freak him out...' "Ahem." Terra cleared his throat and looked away. "Yeah, um see you tomorrow... I guess." Then he walked away. "What I wouldn't give for another one of those moments..." Aqua sat down on the sand and watched the sun go down.

Ch 3: I Remember You

Aqua did her usual morning routine, but this time it was her that went and got Terra.

Ventus knocked on Terra's door. "Hey Terra it's Ven." "Oh, hey Ventus." Terra opened the door. "Come in." Then Terra sat down on the couch. "Somthing up?" Asked Ventus. "Um, just tryin' to remember stuff ya know..." Actually Terra was thinking about Aqua. "Ventus wha-" "You can call me Ven." "Okay Ven, did Aqua and I... Ever have some kind of relationship?" "Why do you ask?" Ventus was now intrigued. "It's just I was with her yesterday and..." "And what?" "I looked at her, and we just seemed to have a connection..." "Well before your amnesia you guys were dating." "But that's impossible. You think I would remember my own girlfriend..." "Well..." "Hey guys." Aqua walked in, then Terra got all awkward and sweaty. "Uh, hi Aqua." "You guys wanna head out for breakfast?" "Um, ya sure." Terra replied. Ventus started making kissy faces to behind Aqua's back. "Shut up Ven!" Terra whispered annoyed. "Are you guys coming or not?" Aqua leaned against the door frame. "Yup!" Ventus pranced ahead. "Coming." Terra followed.

The three walked to the dining hall. "Hey maybe today I can teach you some spells Terra." Aqua said. "That would be cool." He replied. Then another group of heartless spawned. "These things again!" Terra exclaimed. "Ah!" Ventus yelled as the heartless started picking on him. "Ah!" Terra held his head. "What's... Going... On..."

(Flashbacks)

"Darn it! I could have won too... I'll beat him next time..."

"Ta-da!" "What is this?!" Aqua asked, surprised. "It's a party! Let's have some fun!" Yelled Ven.

"You're a Keyblade Master, can't you kick they're butts?" Ventus asked. "I'm not strong enough, and besides there are too many!" A heartless hit Aqua. "Ah!" Aqua screamed. Then one of the heartless grabbed Ventus and started to carry him away. "Ventus no!"

(End of flashbacks)

"Ventus!" Terra charged to protect him. "Get back!" "What's gotten into you?!" "I remember!" They all teamed up and fought the heartless, and after a few moments they were all gone. "What happend back there?" Aqua asked. "I just... remembered..." He panted. "What!" She asked anxiously. "Ven, is my best friend... I had flashbacks, I beat him when we had that fight, and when he threw the party, and he was carried away by the heartless." "Wow that's pretty much everything!" Ven said then hugged him. "Still one problem guys." "What's that?" Terra asked. "What about me?"

Ch 4: Lies

"Master, the boy has remembered 2/3 of the people." "Don't sweat, he can't get the third." "Why is that?" "Because he won't be around..." "What do you mean master?" "If you want a job done you have to do it yourself..." "But master, I tried!" "Go! Leave me with my thoughts!" "Yes master." Marluxia bowed out. "Once I'm done with the boy, I will have my vessel." Someone in a black coat was walking by and overheard but pretended it was nothing then walked off. "I have to tell them they are in horrible danger." And then he ran off.

"Umm, what about you?" Terra scratched his head. "Terra, Aqua was there in all of those moments too." "Was she?" Terra placed his fingers on his temples trying to remember. Then Aqua frowned. "You told me that we are friends, but why can't I remember you..." Aqua put her head down then spoke. "Last night we fought heartless, your arm was bleeding and I healed you. But that moment after, did you feel anything?" She looked up, her cerulean eyes pierced his heart like daggers. He stared back at her. "...No, nothing at all." Aqua's heart became heavy. "Okay then." She walked away and dragged her feet along the grass. Ventus's mouth dropped down to the floor. "Dude!" He slapped Terra's arm. "What the heck was that! Is all that you told me a lie?!" "I thought that there was something there... But it was just my heart messing with me." Terra responded. "This has gone far enough! Terra, Aqua loves you! I don't know what your heart is saying, but somewhere deep inside, you do too!" "I don't even know her Ven! It has always been you and me!" Terra placed his hands over his eyes thinking. "No it hasn't... I don't know what is blocking up your memory, but try and remember Terra!" "Stop it! I just need a moment alone!" "Fine." Then they both walked off in opposite directions.

Ch 5: Why?

Aqua slammed the door and sat down on her bed. Tears started welling up in her eyes. "Terra... Why don't you remember me... Please remember... Remember that I love you." She laid down and cried. "This is Marluxia's fault... But why did he say he was going to eliminate him when he only just knocked him down... No..." She sat back up and wiped the tears from her face. "I have to go back and tell him."

Terra slammed the door and sat down on the couch. He had too many feelings, more than he knew how to deal with. "What is happening!?" He face palmed his head in frustration. There was something so familiar about Aqua but he just couldn't think of it. "No! I would remember if I loved her! Would I?" He rolled over on his back and closed his eyes. He laid there and watched images of her from the past day or two passing in his head. Then his eyes shot right open. There was something about last night that has been messing with his head. "I just have to talk to her!" Terra stood up and walked out the door.

"I wonder how those guys are doing..." Ven paced back and forth in his room. "Why would he only remember Master Eraqus and me... I'm getting to the bottom of this! For the sake of those two."

Ch 6: Here to Help

"Aqua!" Terra yelled as he saw her from a distance. "Terra!" She did the same. They ran for each other and when they got in reach, Terra surprisingly hugged Aqua. "I need to talk to you!" She said then let go. "Me first... Listen I don't know what I was thinking but-" Terra got interrupted. "Aqua!" Ventus screamed. "I gotta talk to you!" They all started yelling, their voices overlapping each other. No one knew what anyone was saying. "Terra I need to talk to Aqua!" "Ventus stay out of this!" "No but Terra I need to tell you something!" "After I talk to you!" "Guys we aren't getting anywhere! Just let one person talk! " Ventus said. Then they all stopped. "Terra what were you going to say?" Aqua asked. "Aqua, I may not remember who you are or what happened before, but I do remember last night and there is just something about you..." "It's okay, I think I know what happened." "What?" "It was Marluxia." "Hmm?" "Ugh he obviously doesn't know." Aqua said imagining a giant question mark above his head. That's all she ever sees from him now... "He was the one who made you lose your memory!" Terra started to fill with rage, then a guy in a black robe flashed in front of them. "Who are you?" Terra snapped. He took off his hood and spoke. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?"


End file.
